


The Diary

by Supermimi2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermimi2000/pseuds/Supermimi2000
Summary: When Gabriel starts to act weird, Marinette and Adrien try to figure it out  only to discover something a lot worse that no one was ready for.Drama with Chloe,Lila and Luka and a whole lot of confusion.





	1. It all began

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> This is my first story and i hope you like it.

It was a nice and sunny day. Not for Chloe Bourgeois. For her it was a rainy and awful day as she had lost the class captain elections and to top that off her enemy, Marinette Dupeng-Cheng was the class captain.  
“You will pay for what you did Dupeng-Cheng.”  
Marinette who was still focusing on her homework replied”And what are you going to do about it?”Marinette knew what Chloe was talking about.  
“I have your diary,”Chloe took joy as she watched Marinette getting mad.” If you don’t do as I say or if you tell anyone I will tell your secrets to the whole class.  
“What! No!!!!!” Marinette realised what she said and corrected herself.”What secrets, I don’t have any secrets.” Chloe, being the evil person she is told Marinette she had to meet Chloe at her house or there would be trouble. Then Chloe left leaving Marinette feeling sick.In class Marinette ignored Alya, Nino and her crush Adrien as of Chloe's orders. Of course they were all wondering why marinette was ignoring them and marinette was upset about it all. After class Marinette left right when the bell went without saying a word. She headed straight to chloe’s house.  
“What am I going to do Tikki?”  
“I don't know Marinette. Maybe you should try and get your diary back.’’ That Marinette thinking of a plan and by the time she got to Chloe’s house she had a plan. Not the best but it was a plan that she should at least try.  
‘’It’s about you came. Next time I want you to come earlier or you know what will happen.’’  
‘’Yes Chloé.’’ Marinette replied as she started the work she had given her. Around 2 hours later Marinette was done and was free to go.  
“It’s cos I’m a nice person.” Chloe said as she watched Marinette walk out of the room.  
“Yeah right.” Marinette said as soon as Chloe was out of sight.   
“That girl will never learn.”Tikki whispered to Marinette while she headed home.  
“Hi Marinette.” A familiar voice said behind her. Marinette turned around and Adrien was standing there running up to her.  
“Oh,hi.” Marinette said taking steps back.  
“Do you want to do something together?” Asked Adrien. Those were the words that Marinette didn’t want to hear as she knew that she would have to say no.  
“Umm...sure, what did you want to do?” Marinette's mind was screaming 'no don't do this. It will lead to trouble.' If only she had listened to that voice then none of this would have happened. But to Marinette this was super that she to spend time with Adrien.  
"I was thinking we could play video games at my house."Adrien replied.  
"Sure but no one can know about this or there will be trouble." Marinette said as they set off for Adrien's house. Little did they know that someone was watching.


	2. Chapter 2

“So why can’t anyone know about this.”Adrien asked looking at Marinette.  
“It’s something about Chloe and my diary.” Marinette replied.  
“Do you want me to help in anyway?”Adrien asked again edging towards her.  
“No, it will just make it worse.See Chloe said I can’t talk to you and I have to ignore you in class.”Marinette said blushing.  
“Ok well if you need me I’ll always be happy to help.”Adrien said taking Marinette’s hand.  
After 2 minutes of awkward silent they arrived at Adrien’s house. Adrien’s dad was waiting for Adrien at the top of the stairs.  
“Hello Adrien, and who do you have here?” Gabriel asked looking at Marinette.  
“Father this is Marinette,my friend.”Adrien replied noticing that he was looking at Marinette.  
“Yeah right……’Friends’as if…” Gabriel muttered seeing that Adrien held Marinette’s hand.  
“Father can me and Marinette go and play video games?”Adrien asked his dad.  
“Yes Marinette is welcome to stay for dinner if she wants.”Gabriel said doing something he hasn’t done in years… Smiling.  
Adrien noticed that he was smiling and was confused. ‘Why was he being so nice and letting Marinette stay, He’s never done this.’  
He thought. The real reason that Gabriel was being so nice was something to do with the miraculouses and not that his son had a friend. Not that he even cared  
“Thank you father. Come on Marinette lets go.”Adrien said running up the stairs, dragging Marinette behind him.  
In Adrien’s room 2 minutes later Marinette and Adrien were playing Mega Strike 3,while Plagg and Tikki managed to sneak out of Marinette’s and Adrien’s bags and where having a feast of cookies and camembert.10 minutes later Adrien was frustrated and Marinette was happy that she was winning.  
“YEAH I won again!” Marinette cheered jumping up and down.  
“How do you keep winning?”Adrien asked looking up at Marinette who just shrugged.  
“So I’m really good or you’re really bad.” Marinette teased sitting back down.  
“You hurt me you know.”Adrien said mockingly, putting his hand on his chest.  
“Yeah yeah you’ll survive.”Marinette said bashing a pillow against Adrien’s face.  
“Hey you’re ruining my looks.”Adrien said grabbing a pillow.  
“I don’t care.”Marinette said bashing the pillow against Adrien’s face again.  
“Oh you’re on!” Adrien said chasing Marinette around his room.”You should be scared, I’m armed with 2 pillows now!”He called out, slowing walking around looking for Marinette who was hiding. Marinette slowly crept out from were she was hiding and hit Adrien on his back with the pillow.  
“Got you!”Marinette said hitting Adrien over and over again with the pillow.  
“Ok,ok you win.”Adrien said putting his hands up.He was now on the floor with pillows all over him.Marinette laughed for a bit then helped him up.What Marinette didn’t know was that Adrien had a pillow. As soon ah he was up he started hitting her with it.  
“You cheater!”Marinette said. She grabbed a pillow and chased Adrien with it.”You’ll never escape me!”Marinette managed to catch up with Adrien and they had a pillow war. 1 hour later they’re on the floor bursting with laughter.  
“Dinner Adrien.”Natalie said coming into the room.  
“Yes Natalie, I’ll be right there.”Adrien replied.  
“Your friend is welcome to stay for dinner.” Natalie said before walking away.  
“I’ll tell my parents that I’m staying for dinner.”Marinette told Adrien, going on her phone.Adrien couldn’t help but wonder why he had a feeling that she was so familiar...


	3. Chapter 3

“My parents said I can stay,”Marinette said looking at Adrien who wasn’t paying attention. “Adrien?Adrien...Adrien!”She waved her hand in front of Adrien’s face.  
“Huh?What?Sorry I was just thinking about something.”Adrien said.  
“Is it something that I can help with?” Marinette asked.  
“Oh I was just thinking about the homework Miss set us.”Adrien replied. Indeed he was thinking about something, but it wasn’t the homework. He was thinking about why Marinette seemed so familiar but in a way he didn’t know why.”Com on let’s go to dinner.”  
5 minutes later Marinette and Adrien were in the dining room waiting for Adrien’s dad to come in.  
“I’m sorry Adrien but your dad won’t be coming to dinner today.”Natalie said, not even looking at Adrien.  
“Like always, when is the next time father can come?”Adrien asked, visually looking really upset even though he tried to hide it.  
“The next time he can come is in a month from now.”Natalie replied before she walked out.Marinette looked shocked.  
“Does this happened often?”Marinette asked Adrien who was still looking down.  
“Yeah, I don’t even know why I get my hopes up. He never shows up anyway.”Adrien replied, He trying to hold his tears back since Marinette was there, but he couldn’t. Marinette saw that he was crying so she hugged him.Adrien was surprised that she hugged him but after a few seconds he got used to it and hugged her back.  
“You really are the best friend ever Marinette.Just, don’t Nino.”Adrien whispered. Marnette laughed softly at his statement.She had always longed to be more than just a friend, but for now that was good enough. After what felt like forever the two ate their dinner and headed back to Adrien’s room.  
“How much longer can you stay?”Adrien asked her.  
“Only about an hour.”Marinette replied.She wished that she could stay longer but she would have to go on patrol soon and it was getting dark.  
“Marinette?”Adrien said as she didn’t reply to his question.Marinette snapped back to reality.  
“Sorry, I was thinking.”Marinette replied.  
“It’s ok, anyway can you come tomorrow? It’s the first time I had so much fun in a long time.”He asked looking straight at her.  
“Sure,”Marinette replied as her phone rang. “I’m sorry Adrien but I have to go.” Marinette said, getting up.  
“Goodnight Marinette, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Adrien said, getting up and giving her one last hug before she left. Marinette then got up and walked out. She stopped at the door frame.  
“You know you’ll always be welcome at my house.”Marinette looked over her shoulder and smiled then she left. Her words were still going on in his head ‘You’ll always be welcome.’ She was the first one to tell him that. She made him felt like he had a home and someone who understood him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

Adrien went to bed with her words still playing in her head while Marinette was on patrol waiting for Chat Noir.After waiting for him for 20 minutes, Marinette went on without him.  
The next day Adrien woke to the sound of Plagg telling him to turn of his alarm.   
“TURN IT OFF!”Plagg shouted.  
Then Adrien felt something on his face. Plagg had thrown his phone in his face.  
“Plagg!”Adrien said. He removed his phone from his face and turned the alarm off.  
“What?why are you looking at me like that. What did I do?”Plagg asked while he ate his cheese in one go.  
“You throw my phone in my face, you’re not innocent.”Adrien replied. Plagg was about to say something but he was interrupted by Natalie who told Adrien he was going to be late if he didn’t hurry up. Marinette was with Alya when she spaced out and tried to figure out why Chat Noir didn’t turn up for patrol. She was going to kill him the next time she saw him.  
“Marinette... Marinette… Marinette? Marinette! MARINETTE!”Alya shouted to Marinette as she waved her hand in front of Marinette who had a huge grin on her face.  
“Um...Yeah what’s up Alya?” Marinette replied.  
“Girl, what are you thinking about? You kept getting lost in your train of thoughts.”  
“I was…” Marinette started to say but the bell rang and they headed to class.   
“Good morning class, Today we will be starting a project that you will carry on at home. You will be put in groups and get given a place to work on,” The buzzed with excitement on who they’re going to work with   
“Quite! I will put you in groups. The first group is…


	5. Chapter 5

Alya, Nino and Sabrina.  
Then...  
Marinette, Chloe and Adrien.  
The next group will be...  
Alix, Max and Nathaniel.  
Then the next group is...  
Ivan, Mylenne and Kim.  
And the last group is...  
Rose, Juleka and Lila.  
Alya shoved Marinette playfully in the elbow when it was announced that she was working with Adrien. Marinette felt awful about being with Chloe, since she in a group with Adrien and she had to talk to him, Would Chloe reveal her secret? Adrien knew something that both girls didn’t know… He had Marinette’s diary, he headed to Chloe’s place before school and managed to get her diary. He was planning on giving it back but when he looked in his bag and it was missing.He couldn’t believe it. Adrien had made sure that he put it in his bag but then his did have a sudden interest in looking in his bag. Maybe, just maybe his dad took it out and had it. The rest of morning went fine. Expect the fact that adrien felt guilty the entire time and that if he didn’t find it, Marinette would hate him as whatever secret she had, it was important to her and he had lost it. He had lost Marinette’s diary just when he thought that she started to like him and it would go back to being Marinette hating him, Damm it.   
At lunchtime Adrien had to go home,Chloe disappeared somewhere and Nino went back to his house to get some homework he had forgotten. That meant that Marinette and Alya were alone.  
“I saw you with Adrien yesterday.I what all the deets.”Alya said to Marinette.  
“Wait you saw that?!”Marinette replied, shocked.  
“Yeah, you both went to his house.”Alya teased.  
“All right, I’ll tell you. But you have to promise that you will tell no one.” Marinette whispered.  
“I promise.” Alya said  
“Good. Here’s what happened…”  
Adrien rushed into his room and was looking around everywhere but there was still no sign of Marinette’s diary.  
“Damm it, this isn’t good.” Adrien muttered to himself.   
“What are you looking for?” Plagg asked.  
“Marinette’s diary.” Adrien replied   
“Oh, you mean this.”Plagg took out what looked like Marinette’s diary.  
“Plagg where did you find this?!”Adrien exclaimed, he took the diary from Plagg   
“Oh I found it in Chloe’s bag.” Plagg said as he went to hunted for cheese.  
“Well at least I have it,” Adrien said.  
“Come on Plagg, let’s go give it back.”   
“One minute let me eat my cheese.” Plagg exclaimed. He looked everywhere but there was no cheese. Adrien sighs and holds up a piece of cheese. Plagg smells it and rushes over to Adrien and hides in his bag.  
“And that’s what happened.”Marinette said.  
“Really that’s awesome!”Alya exclaimed.  
“Hey guys!” The girls looked around and saw that Nino was coming to them, Alya ran over to him and hugged him. Behind them Marinette could see Adrien coming, she looked around and saw that Chloe wasn’t here so she went up to him.  
“Hey Marinette, can I talk to you.”Adrien asked.  
“Sure.” She replied   
Adrien took her hand and lead her to the back of the school.


	6. Chapter 6

“I think this belongs to you.”Adrien said handing Marinette her diary.  
“My diary, where...what...how?”  
“I managed to get it off Chloe.”He replied.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”Marinette exclaimed while hugging him. Adrien smiled and hugged her back.  
“You’re welcome Marinette.” The bell went and they made their way to the class. Marinette and Adrien both talked and talked and talked until the teacher walked in. Chloe looked at them with anger, she lost Marinette’s diary and she probably has it back and now Marinette is taking her Adrikins away from her. Chloe was going to make her pay, only she doesn’t that someone is thinking the exact same thing…  
Once class was over Adrien, Marinette and Chloe went back to Adrien’s house to work on the project.Chloe hung on Adrien shoulder and wouldn’t let go.  
“Just to be sure, you’ll do all the work and I’ll present.”Chloe said, flicking her hair back like the sassy little brat that she was. Marinette wasn’t surprised at the way Chloe was acting, in fact she almost expected it from her.  
“We’re all going to work on it together and we’ll all present.”Adrien said, managing to get Chloe off him and went to stand next to Marinette. Chloe was jelly and Marinette thought that the day couldn’t get any better. But it can, Adrien then started to hold her hand.  
“Hey Adrien!” A voice said behind them. They turned around and…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this was short.  
> The next chapter should be up shortly


	7. Chapter 7

“Lila, what do you want?”Adrien asked as Lila literally threw herself at Adrien.  
“Guys, this is my boyfriend Adrien.”Lila said to the camera.Marinette just stood there in disbelief. She had to hold Chloe back from jumping on Lila and hurting her.(Even if Marinette wanted to do that to Lila herself.)  
“Lila, I’m not your boyfriend. I never was and never will!” Adrien said a bit too loud.He pushed Lila away who was hugging him.  
“But...Adrien, don’t be silly, you just have to keep it a secret,” Lila said hugging again. “And now it doesn’t have to be a secret anymore.”Lila then tried to kiss Adrien but he pushed her away again.  
“Who do you think you are. Adrien’s mine!” Chloe yelled at lila. At that point Marinette had enough and just let Chloe go up to Lila.  
“I just want to kiss my boyfriend.”Lila replied. The camera people were still there and were just enjoying this drama go down.  
“For the last time Lila, I am not your boyfriend,”Adrien shot back. And before he could stop himself he said.”I have someone else. And she is so much better than you!”   
“Tell me who she is!!!”Lila yelled. Adrien looked at Marinette and hoped that she would forgive him. He went up to her and did something that he hoped that she didn’t make him look like an idiot… He kissed her… Marinette was surprised and shocked about what was happening but she knew that it was to show Lila that Adrien didn’t like her. She kissed him back. Chloe and Lila were shocked and speechless at the sight. The camera people were still there and caught everything on camera. Alya and Nino were watching the news and saw everything.  
“I knew they were hiding something from us!!” Alya yelled jumping up and down the sofa.  
“Alya, calm down.”Nino said.  
“But they’re dating and they didn’t even tell us!”Alya yelled again, sitting down on the sofa.  
“Get off him right now!”Lila yelled, pushing Marinette on the floor. By now the camera people went away knowing that they were no longer welcome.  
“Lila what the heck?!”Adrien shouted at her, helping Marinette up, who was on the floor.  
“She’s a nobody,everyone hates her.”Lila sneered. Marinette was about to run off but Lila held on to her. “Where do you think you’re going?”Lila said. She raised her hand and…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is short, I'm having a writer's block and running out of ideas so the next part might take a while.

“I don’t think so.” Adrien said, he was in front of Marinette and held Lila’s arm. “Go away Lila, you’re not in our group.”  
“But Adrien, I want to be with you.”Lila whined  
“Well I don’t,”Adrien said back. “I don’t even like you Lila.” Lila looked at Adrien and ran off.  
“Thank goodness she’s gone.”Chloe said.  
“Don’t act as if you didn’t have anything to do with it,”Adrien shot back. “But I’m glad as well.” Marinette, who was still blushing, put a hand of his shoulder and he looked at her, smiling…  
“We should get going.” Marinette said, pointing to all the reporters and fans.  
“Yeah we should.” He replied. The 3 of them set off running to Adrien’s house.  
Once they reached his house, Natalie was there waiting for them.  
“Adrien, your father would like to see you.” Natalie said. Adrien knew what Natalie was talking about.”And with Miss Marinette.” The two went up and Chloe went to Adrien’s room.  
“Hello father?” Adrien asked. No one was there but they saw a hole in the floor...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I was able to think of some more ideas for this story. But once again I am sorry that this chapter is short, I just wanted to get this chapter posted, But I promise that I will try to make the next chapter longer.

“What is going on?!”Adrien said. “Why is there a hole in the floor?”  
“I don’t know.”Marinette replied. Adrien went to the hole and yelled into it.  
“HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE?!” To their surprise, no one answered and they heard the door open.  
“You’ll have to come back later.”A voice said. They turned around to find Natalie standing there.”Come on, get out.” The pair got out and Adrien looked at Marinette who was looking the other way.  
“Do you hate me?”Adrien said out of the blue.  
“Why would I hate you?”Marinette replied, still looking the other way.  
“Because I kissed you.”Adrien said, turning Marinette around so she was facing him. He gently held her chin to make her look straight into his eyes.  
“It’s just…”  
“Just what Marinette? Tell me!”Adrien thought at that point that he had ruined their friendship and she hated him. To be real, Adrien wanted them to be more the friends or whatever they were. He wanted to be her boyfriend and that she was his and no one else's. He wanted them to be real, not just to get Lila to leave him alone. He… he… loved Marinette. But now it was all over and she hated him. “Please… Tell me Marinette.”  
Adrien let go of her chin and took her by the waist and pinned her against the wall. “Please just tell me.” When Marinette finally looked at Adrien he was near tears and had one arm raised and leaning against the wall.  
“People think that we’re dating.”Marinette whispered.  
“Do you mind?Adrien asked, leaning closer to her.  
“No…”She replied. They were only centimeters apart and getting closer until…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer then the others and the next chapter should be up in a few days.

“ADRIKINS!” Marinette and Adrien spang apart as soon as they heard Chloe’s voice.  
“Come on we need to work on the project!” Chloe came, took hold of Adrien’s arm and dragged him into his room. Marinette followed shortly behind.  
‘Really Chloe, I was about to kiss Marinette.’ Adrien thought. About 2 hours later they still haven’t made any progress as they were arguing.  
“I told you! You’ll do all the work and I’ll present. That’s fair.”Chloe yelled at Marinette.  
“NO! That’s not fair at all Chloe.” Marinette yelled back. She had tried to remain calm, but after a while she had enough and just shouted at Chloe.  
“ADRIKINS!” ‘Oh god.’ Adrien thought. “Are you going to let that brat talk to me like that?!”Chloe said, snapping Adrien out of his train of thoughts.  
“Yes Chloe, I am. Marinette’s right. It isn’t fair, you just want US to do all the work and then make it seem like YOU helped but really you’re just letting us do all the work!” Adrien yelled. Both Chloe and Marinette were shocked, Adrien had never stood up to Chloe. For him it felt really good to finally yell at her like that. Chloe at this point was red in the face and Marinette and Adrien swore they could see smoke coming out of her ears.  
“WELL HAVE FUN!!!!!”Chloe yelled on the top of her voice. And with that she left.

Marinette’s pov:

I’m both really glad and not glad that Chloe was gone. On one hand it meant that me and Adrien no longer were arguing with her and could get the work done and dusted. On the other hand it meant that me and Adrien went back to being awkward. I mean he PINNED ME TO THE FREAKIN WALL AND NEARLY KISSED ME!!!!!! 

Adrien’s pov:

I’m really glad that Chloe is gone as now I can spend more time with Marinette and maybe kiss her WITHOUT being interrupted.Anyway, I think that Marinette is uncomfortable about all of this as when I look at her, she looks anywhere except where I’m standing.

No one pov:

“Marinette, why won’t you look at me?”Adrien asked, hurt.  
“Are you doing all of this just to Lila and Chloe that you don’t like them? Or are you doing this because it got caught on camera  
and you don’t want people to know that you kissed ‘just a friend’?” Marinette asked “Of course not… Marinette you are not ‘just a friend’...”Adrien started to say.  
“What are you trying to say?That we’re no longer friends?!”Marinette shot back, folding her arms and glaring at him.  
“No, what I’m trying to say is…” Adrien took Marinette hand and pulled her to him.  
“I love you Marinette.” Adrien then pulled her closer to him and kissed her “Adrien your father wants to see you now…” Natalie said. The pair separated and Adrien muttered angrily under his breath. Marinette heard him and giggled.

Adrien’s pov:

As soon as I kiss Marinette, Natalie comes barging in. I mean all my life Natalie and my father have left me alone for most of the time. And now I have nearly no time to myself! Anyway we went to my father’s office and he had his back to us.  
“Father?”I say.  
“Adrien, I think you know why I asked you to come here.”He replied, still not looking at me or Marinette.  
“Yes father.”

Marinette’s pov:

“Yes father.” I have no idea how Adrien stands it with his dad.I mean, he won’t even look at Adrien and his voice is cold and harsh. I feel really sorry for Adrien.  
“I’m busy right now but I will join you for dinner and Miss…”  
“Marinette.”I reply.  
“Right, Miss Marinette. You are welcome to stay for dinner, I would like to get to know you more.” Gabriel said back. His tone didn’t change.It was still as cold as before and if it was even possible,it became colder. I looked at Adrien and back at his father. It was clear that Adrien didn’t have a great relationship with his father.

No one pov:

Adrien looks down and turns his back on his father.  
“We’ll leave now father.”Adrien said. Gabriel didn’t reply so Adrien took Marinette’s hand and ran back to his room. Once they were there Adrien sat on his sofa with his head in his hands. Marinette walked over and hugged him. After a while Adrien hugged back and they didn’t say a word. Just enjoyed the company of each other. Adrien was about to say something when they heard a crash.

Adrien’s pov:

I saw that there was a akuma and it was heading straight for us. I look at Marinette and pushed her out of the way. It was close and i got hit by the pieces of glass that went everywhere.   
“Oh Adrien I will have you and Marinette and die! She doesn’t deserve you!” I knew that it was either Chloe or Lila. Without thinking I pick Marinette up and ran out of the room.   
“Adrien, my love come back and we can be happy together! I looked back and saw that the akuma looked more like Lila the Chloe.  
“Watch out!” I heard. I looked back to Marinette and there was an other akuma.This time it looked more like Chloe.  
“ADRIKINS!”Chloe said. “You don’t need Marinette, Come to me!” Great 2 akumas were after Marinette and wanted me.   
We finally reached Marinette’s house and her parents were waiting for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is short and that I took so long to update but I'm running out of ideas so the next part will take a while

No one pov:

“I’ll see you later Marinette, we still need to do that project.” Adrien said, turning back to where the akuma was.  
“Wait Adrien it’s dangerous, you should stay here until Ladybug and Chat Noir have beaten the akuma.” Tom said as he and Sabrine held Marinette close.  
Adrien pankined and tried to think of a reason to say no.  
“I would,but my father wants me home so he knows that I’m safe.” Adrien replied, and before anyone could reply,he had ran off.   
“I’m going to my room.” Marinette, running off. “I hope Adrien’s safe.” Marinette said to Tikki.  
“Just say the words.”Tikki replied.  
“TIKKI SPOTS ON!!!”   
Ladybug then went to Arien’s house as that’s where the akumas were. That and the fact that she wanted to keep Adrien safe. Only what she didn’t n was that before Adrien had the time to transform, he was taken the 2 Akumas that were after him. A little while later Ladybug was back at Adrien’s house and went around the house looking for him. Needless to say, she didn’t find him.  
At that point Marinette was panicking and started to search everywhere.   
“LADYBUG!”Someone yelled. 

Ladybug’s pov:

I turned to where the voice came from.   
“Adrien…”I whispered. Adrien was tied up was being taken by the 2 akumas. I didn’t even know what I was doing. As soon as I saw Adrien I just ran and followed them.

No one pov:

“Let Adrien go!”Ladybug shouted, getting the attention of both Akumas. They both turned around and saw Ladybug. They both whispered to each other before one of them ran off with Adrien. ‘Lila’ looked at Ladybug and blocked her way.  
“Tell me where Marinette is and I’ll let you go.”   
“No.” Was Ladybug’s reply before running off to Adrien.   
About 20 minutes past and there was still no sign of Adrien or the Akumas. 

Ladybug’s pov:

I search everywhere and asked a lot of people to see where Adrien was. Yet 2 hours later I had made no progress and it was getting dark. Though it was only 2:00 in the afternoon. That’s when I realized that I was getting slower and more tired before my world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

I’ve always wondered what would happen if I got kidnapped. If Ladybug would come and save the day. I used to like Ladybug and that now I know that Ladybug will never feel the same, yet Marinette’s always been there for me. I just really hope that Marinette is ok and that Ladybug went to protect her, I mean I would but I can’t leave. The door opened and interrupted my train of thoughts. ‘Chloe and Lila’ came back, yet they had something, no someone in their arms. It was…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

MARINETTE! Marinette was asleep in their arms. They managed to knock her out. And it’s all my fault, I should of been there to save her, I should of fought back the Akumas. ‘Lila’ throw Marinette on the floor. “MARINETTE!” I yelled as I rushed to her. I shook her gently before she slowly opened eyes

“Marinette, Marinette… can you hear?”

  
  


**No one’s pov:**

 

Adrien stop shaking Marinette once she groaned and rubbed her eyes. “What’s going on?” She said as she sat up and looked at him. “Where am I…” Marinette didn’t get to finish her sentence as Adrien kissed her and held her close. They stayed like that for a few minutes before separating as the door opened. It was ‘Chloe and Lila’ again.

“Oh Adrien…” ‘Lila’ sang.

“What do you want Lila.” He replied, still hold Marinette close to him.

“I want you, Chloe’s gone so I can have you all to myself.”

“No.”

 

**Marinette’s pov:**

 

“No.” was Adrien’s reply. Lila looked mad, I swear I could see smoke coming out of her ears. She then got something out from behind her back. It seemed familiar… like… MY DIARY!

“Your choice Adrien,ethier you come with me or I’ll tell everyone what your girlfriend is hiding.” I really have to get better at hiding my stuff.

“Fine, I’ll go with you.” Adrien said.I saw Lila smirk  I felt awful. He had to go with her all because of me who can’t hide her diary.

 

**Adrien’s pov:**

 

“No Adrien don’t do it, let her tell my secrets.” I turned around and saw Marinette with tears in her eyes. I looked at her, then looked at Lila, then back at Marinette. I gently removed the arm that was holding on to me and went to Lila. I thought of something. When I reached Lila I saw that Marinette was close behind.I grabbed Marinette’s diary that was still in Lila’s hand, turned around took Marinette in my arms and ran off.

 

**No body’s pov:**

 

Lila didn’t have time to react to Adrien running off with Marinette and her diary but once she she did. Lila had lost then. Let’s just say that when Chloe came back, she was not happy.In fact, they had a little fight.

  
  
  


**Adrien’s pov:**

 

When we reached my house I ran to my room, put Marinette on my sofa and went to Natalie. Yet when I got there Natalie was nowhere to be found. That’s when I realised that me and Marinette where all alone, so I rushed back to where I left Marinette and saw that she was on the floor, passed out and with bruises. I was an idiot to leave her when not one but two Akumas wanted to kill her. I bent down to her tried to wake her up, yet nothing worked.

“Oh Adrien…” I saw Chloe AND Lila standing in front of me. I was debating if I should transform. But Lila and Chloe had their backs turned to me and were arguing so I went behind the sofa and transformed.

“Why, hello there… Chat Noir…”


	13. Chapter 13

**_“Why, hello there… Chat Noir…”_ **

 

**Chat turned around to see both Lila and Chloe standing there with Marinette in their arms.**

**“Give me Marinette and no one gets hurt.” He said. They both looked at him and laughed.**

**“The only person who is going to get hurt is you.” Lila sneered.**

 

**Adrien’s pov:**

 

**The entire fight was a blur, but I managed to free Marinette and when Ladybug came, we both managed to defeat Chloe and Lila.**

**“Pound it.”**

**I ran off before LB could say anything and I do feel guilty for leaving her there, but I had to check to see if Marinette is ok.**

  


**Marinette’s pov:**

 

**I saw that Chat was heading to my house. OH MY GOD. What if he’s checking on me, I have to go.**

**When I got to my house I saw Adrien, not Chat Noir.**

**“Oh, hi Adrien.” He looked at me with a relieved look on his face. Then he hugged me.**

**“I was so worried. Are you ok?”**

**“Yeah I’m fine.” I lied. I have a bunch of bruises and a a very big cut from both the fight and when they got me as Marinette. Yet… my miraculous ladybugs didn’t help, in fact they actually made it worse. But… Adrien doesn’t need to know that.**

  


**No one’s pov:**

 

**Adrien looked at Marinette and smiled.**

**“You do know that we still need to finish that project.”**

**“Oh ummm… When should we do it.” Marinette said**

**“How about now, it is due in tomorrow so…”**

**“Yeah, let’s go.”**

 

**A little while later Marinette and Adrien reached the house, they let themselves in and went to Adrien’s room. About 2 hours later they had finished the project and were chatting on the sofa. Adrien wasn’t really paying attention and was just staring at her.**

**‘God why are you so cute.’ Adrien thought. Marinette looked at Adrien and blushed.**

**“Y-you think I’m cute…” Marinette whispered.**

**“Damm it, did I say that out loud?” Marinette nodded and Adrien moved closer to her. “You know, I’m not lying.” He whispered. Adrien then leaned in closer to her. He went closer and closer until their lips were brushing. Then Marinette took him by the his t-shirt and kissed him. Gabriel walked into the room smiling and found the two making out. His smile turned into a frown. Adrien was on top of Marinette, his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck with her hands in his hair.**

**“Adrien, Dinner,” Marinette and Adrien separated and followed Gabriel. They both looked at each, blushed, then looked away.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Adrien’s pov:**

 

**My father is SO annoying. There, I said it. I mean all my life he left me alone, but now he has to step into my personal life. And won’t leave it.**

 

**No one’s pov:**

 

**Gabriel was not having a good day. Simple as that. A lot of things went wrong for him, such as: failing to get the miraculous for the 100th time, his designs going all wrong and then to top it all up, he went to his son’s room…**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Only to find that he was making out with his**

**So called ‘girlfriend’.That he had no idea about. So yeah his day was not going great.**

  
  


**Gabriel’s pov:**

 

**Today is the worst day. Failing to get the miraculous, the press and all of that shi- stuff.**

**‘Calm down Gabriel you got this’. Let me tell you something…**

**My mind is telling lies.**

**There, I said it, and there’s nothing you can do about it.**

**Although there is something with this Marinette girl, something I can’t explain. There is positive vibe to her, and guess what I know her secret…**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Yeah, that’s right. I Gabriel Agreste have figured out that Marinette is head over heels for my son. How do I know that, you may ask. But if you’re not then… then…**

**I don’t care I will still tell you. I’ve been watching them… Yes that seems creepy but I figured that Ladybug and Chat Noir are still in school. So me being the evil Hawk Moth that just wants my wife back, I watched some of their life. Still I don’t know their identities… But yeah, I’ve seen Marinette and how she acts around my son.**

**(God what an idiot.)**

**I still don’t want Adrien to be around Marinette as there is something off about her. So I made a plan, It goes like this:**

 

  * ****I go to dinner with Adrien and Marinette****


  * **I tell the staff to try and make it the most embarrassing for Marinette**


  * **I reveal her true self**


  * **And that gives me an excuse to say that I don’t want Adrien and Marinette together.**



 

**There, I know I’m genius, you don’t have to tell me as I already know.**

**Adrien’s pov:**

**Something’s off about my father. I mean he’s smiling, and not a nice smile. More like**

**an evil smile, and that means trouble…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with some more ideas and I will try to update regularly.

**No one pov’s:**

 

**As the three of them headed for dinner, one of the staff members were told to trip Marinette up, yet even if they don't, they had to. So that’s what she did. She made Marinette trip. Gabriel smirked and the ‘maid’ ran out the room. Adrien rushed to Marinette’s side and made sure that she was alright.**

**“Hey, are you alright?”**

**“Yeah,I’m just really clumsy.” Marinette replied. Adrien helped Marinette up and they sat down. Soon the food came and that gave loads of chances to spoil the dinner for Marinette. First the chef spilled her drink on her and then her food. Both Marinette and Adrien saw Gabriel smirk. Marinette ran out the room and Adrien yelled at his father.**

**“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!”**

**Gabriel just stayed calm and smiled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”**

**“YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!” Adrien then ran out the room and called out for Marinette. She didn’t respond but Adrien could hear her soft sobbs. He ran to where he could hear Marinette and saw her on the floor in the hallway near his bedroom.** **  
** **“Hey Marinette, Please look at me.” He said as he softly cupped her head in his hands. Marinette looked up and Adrien saw her eyes were red and puffy from crying.**

**“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Marinette cried.**

**“Why are you sorry, I should be sorry for what my father did.”Adrien replied as he hugged her close and buried his face in her hair. After a while Adrien got up, held his hand out to Marinette and led her to his bathroom to clean her up. After a while Adrien and Marinette had managed to get rid of some of the stains, but there was still one or two that remained.**

**“I’m sorry Marinette, tell me where you brought it and I’ll buy you a new one.”**

**“Marinette started to cry again.**

**“You can’t buy it, I made it,” Marinette started as she wiped her tears “It’s fine, I can always make a new one.”**

**“I am really sorry Marinette.”**

**“Honestly, it’s fine. But I think I’ll just head home. It’s getting pretty late.”**

**“Yeah, I’ll walk you.” Adrien replied. As Adrinette was making their way out, they heard Gabriel yelling at his staff. Adrien shocked his head and led Marinette out. When they were outside, Marinette had Adrien’s jacket and Adrien had his arm around Marinette waist, pulling her closer to him. About 20 minutes later they had arrived at the bakery.**

**“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Adrien said, kissing her forehead.**

**“I just hope that we’ll survive Alya.”**

**“Right and Nino, Chloe and everyone else in our class.” Adrien replied. They both laughed and looked in each others eyes. As the laughter died down, Adrien leaned in and they kissed. Adrien had his arms wrapped around her waist and Marinette had her arms around his neck and buried in his hair, they got a bit carried away and started making out on the bakery doorstep. What they didn’t know was that Marinette’s parents were watching, fangirling and taking pictures. At one point Tom opened the door and coughed. The pair parted and blushed.**

**“I’ll see you tomorrow Adrien.”**

**“Yeah, see you tomorrow Marinette.” Marinette and her parents watched Adrien walk off, before going inside the bakery.**

**The next day Marinette woke up early for once. She had her breakfast and was daydreaming about Adrien.**

**“Marinette, if you don’t hurry up than you’re going to be late for school.” Her mum said, Marinette snapped out of her daydream and went to get ready. By the time that Marinette got out the door and went to school, She was 10 minutes early.**

**“YOU BETTER EXPLAIN EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW!” Alya yelled as she tackled her best friend to the ground**

**“Alya get off me.” Marinette said as she wiped the dirt off her face.**

**“Fine, but you have to explain everything right now.” Just then a bunch of reporters and Adrien’s fangirls came running to Marinette.**

**“Marinette Dupain-Cheng how does it feel to date Adrien Agrest?”**

**“Marinette how you two meet?”** ****  
**“How long have you guys known each other?”** ****  
**How long have you been together?”** ****  
**“Adrien will never love you!”** ****  
**“He’s just using you!”** ****  
**“He hates you!”** **  
** **“He loves me! Not you!”**

**“ENOUGH!!”A voice yelled.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Everyone looked to who had yelled and it was Luka who came over and took hold of Marinette’s hand. Marinette looked uncomfortable and tried to get Luka to let go of her. But he just held her hand tighter. Adrien then came over and took hold of Marinette by the waist.**

**“Everyone, that is enough, we need to get to class.” Adrien said as he pushed through the crowd who just groaned and tried to talk to him, but he just continued walking with Marinette. Luka, who still hadn’t let go of Marinette’s hand, just followed them.**

**Once they were in the locker room of the school, Adrien let go of Marinette and walked to Luka. He was so mad at Luka, well he still hadn’t let go of Marinette.**

**“Dude, what is your problem?!” Luka asked annoyed.**

**“My problem is that you’re holding MY girlfriend’s hand.” Adrien growled**

**“So” Luka replied casually.**

**“She my girlfriend so back off.” Adrien said, taking another step towards Luka. Marinette put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder and when he looked at her, his expression softened.**

**“I know that you’re just using her to get Lila to leave you alone.” Luka sneered while gripped Marinette’s arm and pulling her closer to him. Adrien saw and took Marinette by her waist and pulled her closer to him.**

**“At first we both agreed to do that, but I fell for Marinette and she fell for me. So now she really mine. Not yours, got it.” Adrien said, growling again before he walked off, taking Marinette with him. Marinette was really confused of what just happened.**

**“Thank you.” Marinette said, making them stop to hug him. Some of Adrien’s anger washed away and he kissed her forehead.**

**“Your welcome. Come on we need to get to class.” When they got to class everyone started either yelling that their ship was happening, or they were running around screaming. Except for Lila and Chloe, who were staring at Adrien and Marinette.**

**“You know it’s rude to stare right?” Alya asked Lila.**

**“Get lost Alya.” Then the teacher walked in and saw Adrien and Marinette sitting together and most of the class screaming about a ship or running around. Everyone stopped when they saw Miss Bustier.**

**“I’ll be right back.” Miss said as she walked out the room. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Miss Bustier calmly walked to Mr Damocles office and knocked.**

**“Come in.”**

**“You’ll never guess what just happened.” Miss said as soon as she got in.“Adrinette is sailing, it wasn’t a prank on TV, it’s really happening!” She and Mr Damocles couldn’t contain their excitement, Mr Damocles then call in all the teachers and explained everything. Long story short, all the teachers were in an office, fangirling. Every single one of them were a Adrinette shipper, so they were overjoyed to learn the news.**

**After about 10 minutes of fangirling, everyone went back to their classrooms and went to teach.**

**“Alright class, we’re group project and there will be two groups of six and one group of five.**

**“But Miss you forgot about the other project.” Max said while others groaned and glared at him.**

**“Oh I know, but we’ll present those later.**

**Now Group 1 is.......**

 

 

 

 

 

**Adrien, Alya, Marinette…” Adrien looked at Marinette with happiness**

**“Nino, Lila and Luka.” Adrien was mad that he had to do a project with the person who tried to steal HIS girlfriend. Marinette on the other hand was also really angry that she had to do a project with the person that tried to steal HER boyfriend. Yet everyone in the group didn’t what to work with Lila and Luka and the rest of the class felt sorry for Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino.**

**“Group 2 will be Chloe, Ivan, Juleka, Mylene and Marc. That leaves group 3 to be Max, Alix, Nathaniel, Rose, Kim, and Sabrina.”**


	17. Chapter 17

**All throughout the lesson Lila tried to flirt with Adrien, and Luka tried to get a little touchy with Marinette. In the end Adrien and Marinette had enough and they called it a day.**

**“But we didn’t finish.” Lila complained**

**“Yeah, we have to finish.” Luka exclaimed as the others were walking out.**

**“We’ll continue tomorrow.” Adrien said as he walked out of the room with Marinette.**

**“You ok?” Marinette asked Adrien as they walked down the corridor with Alya and Nino.**

**“Yeah I’m fine.” Adrien said through gritted teeth. Marinette knew that he wasn’t alright.**

**“We should go somewhere tonight!” Alya exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.**

**“Yeah we should, what do you say Adrien?” Marinette asked.**

**“I’ll go.”**

**“Alright, we’ll meet up at 6:00.” Nino replied**

**“Yeah!”Alya and Marinette exclaimed.**

 

**A little while later, Adrien and Marinette were sitting in her room, watching a movie and eating popcorn.**

**“What’s the time Adrien.” Marinette asked**

**“It’s 4:30. We still an hour and 30 minutes.” He replied. Throughout the movie, the kwamis where chatting on how their owners are idiots, well Tikki was talking and Plagg was yelling.**

**“I’m just saying, why can’t they reveal their identities. The love square is getting annoying.”**

**“Plagg, you know why and we can’t do anything about it.”**

**“But they can.” Plag replied**

**“When they’re ready.” Tikki said.**

**“But Adrien went from talking about Ladybug non-stop, to talking about Marinette non-stop. But what he doesn’t realise is that he talks the same things for both of them.”**

**“I know Plagg, but we just have to wait.”**

**Both of the kwamis looked back at their owners who were no longer paying attention to the movie, but were making out of the sofa.**

**“Why are humans SO gross,” Plagg exclaimed “Just looking at them makes me lose my appetite, well… almost.”**

**“Plagg, it’s not gross it’s adorable.” Tikki said, fangirling at the sight.**

 

**About 30 minutes later Alya and Nino crepted up to Marinette’s room and fangirled at the sight. Marinette and Adrien were snuggled up in her sofa/bed and were asleep under a blanket. Nino went up to them to wake them up, but Alya stopped him.**

**“Do not mess with my ships, especially this one.” Alya whisper yelled.**

**“Oh, hi guys… how long have you been standing there? Marinette asked, half asleep**

**“Long enough.” Nino replied, earning a glare from Alya.**

**“Only a few minutes, we wanted to surprise you, but maybe we should of just left you guys by yourself.” Alya said, elbowing Nino in the stomach.**

**“Owww.”**

**“Stop whining Nino, you’re not a baby.” Alya said, taking Marinette by her arm and pulling her off Adrien.**

**“So, what are we going to do?”Adrien asked**

**“We’re going to go to the movies, if that’s ok.” Alya explained**

**“Yeah, totally!” Marinette said, pulling her best friend along.**

 

**At the movies, they were all getting snacks and drinks when Marinette felt an arm go round her waist. At first she thought that it was Adrien, so she thought nothing of it. But then the person behind her started to kiss her neck. Marinette then saw that Adrien was talking to Nino so he couldn’t be behind her. That’s when she turned around, or tried to. The person wouldn’t let her go, they held her tight and and continued to kiss her neck.**

**Marinette tried to get Adrien’s attention, but he didn’t hear her, but Nino did. Adrien finally turned around…**

  
  


Adrien’s pov:

 

**I was talking with Nino when he stared at something behind me.**

**“Dude, you might want to look behind you…”**

**I was confused till I heard Marinette calling my name and I turned around…**

 

Marinette’s pov:

 

**Adrien finally heard me and turned around, when he saw whoever was behind me, his smile faded and he looked mad… really mad, though I don’t blame him, someone was kissing my neck and left marks there. When he was my boyfriend and someone else was kissing my neck, and I couldn't do anything about it.**

 

Nobody’s pov:

 

**Adrien rushed to Marinette and pushed the person off her. When Marinette was free, she turned around to find that Luka was fighting with Adrien.**

**“Adrien! Please stop!” Marinette begged, but they both ignored her, it was only when Luka was about to punch Adrien, did she get in front of him.**

**“Please sto…” Marinette didn’t get to finish as she fell to the ground in pain.**

**“Marinette!” The two boys shouted, rushing to her side.**

 

**Alya was in the bathroom all the time, and she came out and saw her best friend on the floor, did her smile fade.**

**Adrien was yelling at Luka while helping Marinette up. Alya went to Marinette and took her to the bathroom so she could get cleaned up.**

 

**Nino tried to stop the two boys from fighting, yet he ended up leaving it to security as they stopped them.**

**Luka was yelling and cursing the entire time**

**“LET ME GO! SHE’S MINE AND ALWAYS WILL!” Adrien wanted to yell back that Marinette was his and no one else's, but he decided against it to save anymore fighting.**

 

**Luka ended up getting kicked out of the cinema, Alya and Marinette came out of the bathroom and the four of them tried to go watch the movie but ended up decided to go to an amusement park instead.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A few weeks later Ladybug and Chat Noir met up for patrol.**

**“Hi M’lady.” Chat said.**

**“Hi kitty let’s do this. I’ll take north and you take south.”**

**“Ok.” Was all Chat replied before going off.**

**Later when patrol was over, Plagg decided to annoy Adrien.**

**“You do realise that you’ve forgotten about Ladybug since you got that little girlfriend of yours.”**

**“Yeah. I knew that.”**

**“Never mind. Good night Adrien.” Plagg said before he went to find cheese.**

**“Good night Plagg.”**

 

**The next day at school, Marinette found Alya and Nino waiting for her at the front of the school. Adrien was nowhere to be seen and no one knew where he was. Marinette wasn’t too scared as he maybe had a last minute photo-shoot that he forgot to tell them about.Yet Nino got a call from Natile saying that Adrien wasn’t home and they didn’t know where he went. That’s when Marinette started to panic. Knowing all the girls that were crazy about him, someone could have taken him. Yet anything could of happened and he could be anywhere.**

**“Nino call Adrien, see if he responds.” Alya said.**

**“And what do I do if he does?!” Nino replied.**

**“Ask if he’s ok and why he isn’t at school. Also put it on speaker.” Nino got his phone and called Adrien.**

**“Come on Adrien, please pick up.” Marinette whispered to herself.**

**“He didn’t answer…” Nino said, putting his phone back in his bag.**

**“Marinette, why don’t you try. There’s a better chance that he answers to you since your his girlfriend.” Alya said, trying to stay calm since she knew something the rest of them didn’t. Marinette got her phone and called Adrien.**

**“Put it one speaker.” Nino said**

**“No, I’ll see what he says first.” Marinette replied.**

 

**“Why are you doing this Adrien? You will have to tell Marinette. You can’t keep this a secret all your life.” Alya said, looking around to make sure that there was no one in the locker room.**

**_“I know I can’t Alya. But I’m not ready to tell Mari, what if she hates me and leaves me?!”_ ** **Adrien replied through the phone.**

**“Marinette won’t hate you, she’s loved you since you two met.”**

**_“I don’t know Alya, I’ll think about it.”_ **

**“Don’t ‘think’ about it. You have to tell Marinette where you are and why you’re doing this. In fact, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! Everyone’s worried about you, even your father was asking where you were. He cares about you Adrien, he just doesn’t show it very well.”**

**_“Alya, you know I can’t tell you where I am.”_ **

**“And why not?!”**

**_“Alya, listen. I’ll call you later. I have to go.”_ **

**“Bye Adrien.”**

**_“Bye.”_ ** **Alya put her phone back in her bag and got her books out of her locker.**

**“I knew it.” Alya jumped in surprise and turned around.**

**“What’s going on Alya. You know something about my boyfriend that you’re telling me.” Marinette said. She felt betrayed and hurt. Her best friend keep something from. She knew why Adrien disappeared. Yet, Alya keep it a secret. Anger soon overtook her sadness and Marinette knew that the moment Adrien left. Alya had something to do with it.**

**“What is going on Alya.”**

**“Marinete, I wish I could tell you. But it’s not up to me. It’s up to Adrien.”**

**“So you do know something…” Marinette paused and looked at the person that was supposed to be her best friend. “Is… Is there something… going on between you and Adrien?”**

**“Marinette…”**

**“Answer the damn question Alya!” Marinette shouted, getting the attention of Nino who stopped dead in his tracks and hid behind some lockers to listen to them.**

**“No! Of course not, there’s nothing going on between me and Adrien. Plus you know that I have Nino!” Alya whispered back, not wanting to get any attention from any onlookers that were passing by.**

**“Then tell me Alya. What is going on.”**

**“Mari… It’s not my place to tell you.”**

**“Why… Why can’t you just tell me what is going on!” Marinette shouted again, tears spilling from her eyes. “You know something about why MY boyfriend just disappeared. And you are supposed to be my BEST FRIEND!”**

**“I can’t Mari, I’m sorry.”**

**Marinette looked at Alya one last time with anger in her eyes, before running away.**

**Alya then started to walk to class but someone stopped her.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> This is the last chapter of the book. But I will be doing a part 2 very soon.

**“Is it true?” Nino asked “Is there really something going on between you and Adrien?”**

 

**Once the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Marinette rushed out of the classroom without looking back. Alya didn’t even get a chance to ask Marinette if she could explain herself since she had ignored her the entire day.**

**“You could always try and text her?” Nino suggested**

**“I can’t, she blocked my number.” Alya replied, tears falling down her cheeks. Before Nino had anytime to react, Alya was ready out the door.**

 

**“Hi Maman!” Marinette said cheerfully, faking her good mood.**

**“Hi sweetheart, did you have a good day at school?”**

**“Yeah, it was fine.” Marinette responded, walking up the stairs to her room.**

**“Homework?” Her Mum asked.**

**“Yeah.” She replied, disappearing into her room.**

 

**Later that day when Marinette had finished her homework, she got a phone call. At first Marinette thought that it was Alya, but when she looked……… it was**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Luka? She answered, thinking nothing of it.**

**_“Marinette?”_ **

**“What do you want Luka?”**

**_“I’ll have you know that I have your diary along with your precious little secret.”_ **

**“What secret? I don’t have any secrets.” Marinette just mentally face palmed.**

**‘I really need to find a better hiding space for my diary.’ she thought.**

**_“I bet that the press would think otherwise.”_ **

_“Don’t do it Marinette!”_ **Marinette froze. The voice sounded a lot like Adrien.**

**“Who was that!” She shouted**

**_“Oh, you know. Mr.Model Boy ran away from home. And we got him.”_ **

**“Whose we?” She asked. Running off to Max’s house so that hopefully he would be able to track their location down..**

**_“Oh, you know. Me, Lila, Chloe and…”_ **

**“And who!?”**

**_“Sorry, I have to go now.”_ **

**The call ended and Marinette arrived to Max’s house.**

 

**“So, can you do it?” Marinette asked**

**“Of course I can. It’s just that… Oh…” Max turned to Marinette and handed her back her phone. “I’m sorry but the address is untraceable. Someone must of removed it.”**

**“It’s fine. Thanks for trying.” Marinette replied, getting up and walking to the door.**

 

**“What am I going to do now Tikki. Luka and those brats have Adrien and I have no idea where he is!” Marinette exclaimed.**

**“I might.” Tikki replied. Marinette froze in her tracks.**

**“What do you mean Tikki?”**

**“I really hoped that it didn’t come to this, but… Adrien is Chat Noir and I can track down his kwami.” Marinette didn’t even have time to react to Adiren being Chat Noir. Who knows what they are doing to him.**

**“You can! Let’s go Tikki!” She grabbed her purse and ran out of her room, not even stopped to tell her parents where she was going.**

**Once she was in an alleyway, Tikki explained that when she was transformed, his location would come up on her yo-yo.**

**“Does this mean I can track down anyone I want?”**

**“No, since he is a miraculous user, I can track him down. But I will need a truck load of cookies after this.”** **  
** **“Of Course. TIKKI SPOTS ON!”**

 

**Adrien:**

 

**Luka got off the phone and turned to face Adrien.**

**“Don’t touch her!”Adrien threatened**

**“Or what?”**

**Than everything went black...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! But as I mentioned I will be doing a part 2 around October/ November.


End file.
